A scarlet tie
by XxXxX Tsuki XxXxX
Summary: itasasu Sasuke runs into itachi while wondering around. read for full summary. lemons


A Scarlet Tie

Prologue: Sasuke POV

I was waking through the forsaken streets of the uchiha compound. As i passed the old shops and homes i remembered the people i used to see there. Theses streets still stunk of the many dead bodies that littered the ground that night.

I put my hood on as it began to rain, but i continued to walk down the streets. The streets that held my nightmares. I closed my eyes as a cool breeze blew hard against my pale face. I saw the clan being slaughtered, being shown absolutely no mercy. I watched my feet as i walked, knowing all to well the route to where i was going.

I stopped and looked up once i reached my destination, my home, or i should say what was once my home. I walked to the front door and put my hand on the cold metal, and opened the door slowly stepping inside and closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room, where my happy childhood was ruined.

I could still see the blood splattered on the walls, and smell the stench of he rotten blood. I didn't really know why i visited here so often, i guess i came to remember my once happy childhood before that fatal night. I laid my jacket down on the floor and laid down on top of it. It wasn't very comfortable but it was better than the floor for now.

I fell asleep soon, thinking about my mother and father. I woke up and looked out a small window and noticed it was dark outside, i didn't know how long i slept but, i had a pleasant dream. I stood up and put my jacket back on, and grabbed the handle; i walked outside and closed the door behind me slowly.

I began to walk threw the streets again when i sensed someone ahead, there were about two different chakara signatures, i activated my sharingan, and picked up the pace. I ducked behind some bushes when i knew i was close. I couldn't see them or hear them but i knew they where there.

I crawled threw the bushes until i found a small little hole to look threw. I looked threw it and almost gasped. Sitting in a small clearing were kisame, and my brother, itachi. I didn't know what to do but watch there actions. Kisame made some very small movement and itachi nodded his head.

"Sasuke. Stop hiding in the bushes like a coward and come out" itachi spoke breaking the silence.

My eyes widened and i hesitantly, crawled out of the bushes and stood up. My brother remained standing with his back towards me. I felt a tinge of pain at my heart, at the fact my brother wont even turn to face me.

Kisame stood up and announced he was going to go get some firewood and said to itachi "you can handle him im sure" before disappearing.

"i keep my back turned to you, giving you an opportunity to attack, yet, you choose to stand there. Why?" itachi asked.

I didn't reply i didn't know what to say he wants me to attack him and i know i should hate him, but, that's not what i felt, i can't hurt him, i love him. i felt a small guilt at thinking that but i couldn't stop it.

Itachi slowly turned to face me.

"Your weak, otouto." He spoke. His face showing no emotion.

I still didn't reply. Kisame came back with a handful of wood and put it down in a pile.

"come on kisame we're leaving now" itachi said as he began to walk.

Kisame sighed and walked beside itachi. I watched itachi's retreating form before springing forward and clinging to his cloak like a lost child. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at me. His eyes looking slightly angered.

I looked down at his cloak in my hands and spoke quietly.

"take me with you please…..please" I begged.

"Let go sasuke" itachi said in a harsh voice.

I shook my head and held on tighter. Itachi's fist soon became visible through his long akatsuki cloak sleeves. His fist soon connected with the back of my head over and over again. It hurt but i wasn't letting go. He seemed to become irritated and i received a harder hit.

"Please itachi…." I trailed off before losing to the overpowering darkness of unconsciousness.

(A/N: okay this is the first chapter well no really chapter but getting the story going. Please review they motivate me to write longer chapters and put more heartfelt detail into my writing. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review what you think and give helpful advise please no spamming thanks) -Akai


End file.
